


Millions

by RunRabbitRun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Multi, Thingstiel, Trueform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's true form is a million eyes, a million mouths, and every kind of wing ever worn by an earthy creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millions

**Author's Note:**

> This, my friends, is what happens when you write when sick and drugged up.

Castiel is multitudinous. A thousand faces and hands all clasped around the gleaming core. The shadow wings Dean saw in the barn all those years ago were just a tiny slice of the real thing. Castiel’s real wings run all the way down his back (when he appears to have a back) starting with the tiniest fruit fly wings at the base of his spine scaling up to frighteningly wide pterodactyl wings that arch out of the nape of his neck. He has a million eyes, all of them a blazing blue, and a million arms that only feel like two when Castiel gathers Dean to his chest. He has million mouths that speak with one voice (soft, raspy, blunt) when Cas whispers to him at night.


End file.
